100 Theme Challenge: Buddyfight Version
by june2021
Summary: "I love my big brother and don't you forget it, Kitten shirt...You think you're all big and bad, cute and blonde, tough and cool! All because of tigers! I hate your voice and that dumb tiger on your shirt!" A hundred theme challenge featuring all the Buddyfight characters! The first seventy-five are up!
1. Themes 1-15

**1) Destroy**

They had all been destroying things lately:Hopes, dreams, perfect records, spirits, and limitations. On a lighter note, Drum had destroyed all the pudding hidden in Gao's no-longer secret stash.

**2) Bittersweet**

Noboru guessed he should have known the outcome all along. He, _God knows why he deemed himself,_ the Mighty Sun Fighter had won. The purple and magenta-haired fireball had bested him fair and square; consequently, with no tricks or gimmicks. El Quxiote urged him to feel proud for the dragon knights had fought valiantly under their Buddyfighter's command. He did feel good. _He really did... _However, the taunting voice in his head would never let him forget that Gao had finished him without the "Gargatuan Punisher." Did Gao really feel he was such a low graded player he wasn't worth the move? It hurt being degraded by a rookie.. His wish to fight Gao appeared just for him to lose.

**3) Love**

"I love my big brother and don't you forget it, Kitten shirt!"

"Wha- Hey kid, I wasn't even talking to you!"

"You think you're all big and bad, cute and blonde, tough and cool! All because of tigers! I hate your voice and that dumb tiger on your shirt! Pfftttt," Hanako "Hana" Mikado said, sticking out her tongue in the most civilized manner a third grader could possess.

"Guess what? No one cares-Hey, you said tiger!"

"Na-nah! No, I did not! I said tic-tig... tac?... I said tabby cat! Not tiger!"

"Don't deny it! You said tiger, which means you already knew this was a tiger on my shirt!"

"..."

"Well?"

"Dont'cha know tigers are just big kitties?"

"Not good enough! All this time you and your lucky has-no-skills-at-all brother have said this was a kitten! Who else knew this and was just pretending? Why!?"

Hana sighed.

"I just love the reaction I get out of you!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" The blonde hair boy fumed with fury. He really didn't know what words to retort at her.

"And, because _I love you_ of course..." The girl blushed as pink as her hair. Her words had all sincerity and no spite.

"WHA- Dang, that's sweet..."

"Love you too, tiger-kitty shirt! Nyan!"

"Shut up."

**4) Hate**

He hated Gao. All these years of him winning thrown away, publicly disgraced, and nowhere to hide his face. Power was everything! Power consumed him... Wolf could handle power, it surged through his being naturally. Rouga wasn't powerful. He couldn't even control his emotions or his pride. He hated that. To be honest, he really hated himself.

**5) Happiness**

"Can you open a Buddy Rare card?"

"GUYS! I got a Buddy Rare card! I'm also getting my first buddy!" The child cheered with glee as his friends made their way over to scrutinized his new card.

**6) Death**

When El Quxiote had died physically Noboru almost cried. The young teenager had only his card for remembrance. No more calling the faithful knight into battle. He had been wary of getting a buddy so much older than normal, still he loved him so much. Noboru wished he could feel some type of emotion instead of numbness. Buddyfighters weren't suppose to cry, but that didn't mean he couldn't try to grieve for his deceased friend.

**7) God**

When Gao tried to think about the universe it made his head hurt sometimes. He always prayed to God before his aiki-jujutsu matches for him to do well, but did he really know him? Did God actually want to know him too? Probably. Gao wasn't certain he knew where he stood with the almighty savior, but he knew the heavenly father was looking out for him... And Drum too.

**8) Immortality **

"Do Buddies live forever?"

"Shut up, Gao! You ask too many questions," Drum spat, literally for he was eating flan.

"Hey, you asked me every question under the sun about pudding yesterday!"

"Yeah... But, that's different... I mean it's pudding!"

**9) Dark**

"Where there is darkness there can be no light."

"Wow, Baku that was deep!"

"Wait? What about flashlights then? Is not that the reason they were created, to add light to darkness?"

"Oh my God, Gao I was just saying that to be cool."

**10) Light**

"Your smile really lights up the room."

"Thanks, Kiri!"

"No problem, Gao!"

**11) Smile**

"Come on do it again!"

_Sigh. _"Fine, Kiri..."

Gao smiled to appease his friend for the umpteenth time.

**12) Distance**

_"Where there is love there is no distance!"_

"Why are we watching this, Kuguru?"

"Well, we buddyfight and study everyday! How many times do we get to watch albeit terrible, TV?"

"Yeah, Kuguru's right... Pass me another lollipop," Baku said, half watching and half distracted with creating a deck.

**13) Wedding**

"OH NO!"

"Lady Suzuha! What's wrong?

"I can't decide who I want to marry now!"

"I'm sorry?"

"I said I can't decide who I should marry! Sweet sensitive Tasuku or Hot-rugged Gao?"

"Um... pardon me Suzuha... I must attend to the chickens."

"Oh! Chickens? Butler, this isn't a farm. Butler? Where'd you go?"

**14) Funeral**

"Here lies... Aichi Sendou."

"Who in the world is this guy?" Gao asked his friends.

"I don't know I just go to random funerals, because Asmodai loves them!" Tetsuya said, shrugging.

**15) Insanity**

"I did it! I finally beat Gao Mikado!"

The nurses whispered back and forth.

"Should we tell him, he's finally awakened from a card-game induced coma?"

"No, just let him believe... for a while."

* * *

Hey everyone! I'm doing a hundred theme challenge with Buddyfight, because there needs to be more fanfics. Now, I have to finish the rest of eighty-five later! This is my first 100-fic by the way!

You know at first I didn't like Noboru. I still want him to put or shut up but... I just _loved_ him in episode ten and he had awesome theme music! I've always wondered how other anime characters felt, when they realized they could never compare to the chosen ones. Also, I'm starting to like the bond El Quixote and Noburu have...

For Clarification, Hana's not in love with Noboru for real, for real she just has a crush on him. I feel like all the characters know that's a tiger on his shirt too. They just pretend not to know because it irks him.

So, yeah... You guys should leave me a review and maybe I continue faster! :3 You can still leave one even if you're not logged in.

SN: If you like CFV I have a Rensaka one called, _Cat Kisses_. Maybe you will like it!

Buh-bye for now!


	2. Themes 16-30

**16) Greed**

Drum moaned miserably. Why had he eaten all the pudding in the fridge at once? Greed? At the time, he had been on an unconquerable sugar rush. He really should feel terrible for his greedy ways, but taking his buddyfighters' stash of pudding was so promising now.

**17) Pride**

Asmodai took great pride in being Tetsuya's buddy. The pastel-colored demon had made a huge impact on the banana boy's life. No one would believe him if he told them Tetsuya had started out shy, uncoordinated, and boring. Asmodai helped him bloom, showed people he could be fun to hang out with, and gave him dance lessons. The demon Lord would always need a companion, and he was so proud it was Tetsuya.

**18) Wrath**

The Mighty Sun Fighter wouldn't stand for it. An intense fire raged in him at the mere sight of bullying. A fair fight was one thing, but outright picking on someone was disgusting and cowardly. Bullies incited his anger and his wrath was made known unto them!

**19) Envy**

Tasuku envied adults. He was so tired of being a child. Adults could help people, where children just needed assistance. He didn't want to receive help anymore, he wanted to become the helper. No matter how hard he tried to grow up faster he was told to enjoy his childhood. Tasuku disliked that. Adults were never told to stay in the past, so why should he?

**20) Gluttony**

_"Gluttony: (noun)_

_1\. Habitual greed or excess in eating_

_2\. See Drum Bunker Dragon, dietary habits"_

"Well, whaddya know? You see something new in the dictionary each day," Gao remarked.

"Gao, you can't believe everything the dictionary says is true," Drum said while popping four pudding cups inside his mouth.

**21)Lust**

He should have noticed her sooner. She had the sweetest personality, the pinkest lips, and the quickest comeback. Kuguru was a beauty. Not to mention she had two, huge assets most girls her age wished for. Two very round assets. The donut-like lamps on the sides of her head made her look _so hot._

**22) Sloth**

"Ugh, another buddyfight?" Paruko sighed.

Yes, it was her _unofficial job_ to give commentary for every fight. Naturally, she needed the experience to become a real sports reporter. The thing that irked her was that weird Gao-kid. Paruko had almost concocted a conspiracy theory about how he conveniently called a buddyfight everyday at the same time she needed to study. Not only was she falling behind in classes, but in sleep as well.

"Let's have a buddyfight!"

She cocked one eye open toward the fighting arena. Did she really want to leave her comfy chair and report? Nah, not today...

**23) Isolation**

Hanae Juumonji was alone quite often. She had years of wisdom in her to the point it showed in her features. Gray hair was now in the place of her once-jet black hair. Wrinkles were permanently etched into her face as if an artist has skillfully welded them in there.

If you asked Hanae of her life she had many adventures to tell, but if you asked what she wanted now she would just say, "I want to be alone." In her isolation she would reminiscence on her favorite times of the past.

**24) Fantasy**

"Can you imagine a world where there's no buddies?"

"Oh, come on Gao!"

"I am serious! In the new Modern Earth manga the girl adopts this weird buddy called a "dog."

"A dog? Gao, you read about the stupidest stuff."

"And... And in the comic there are eight locations broken up into these mini categories-Continents!"

"Gao!"

"Yeah, yeah they're called: Africa, Australia, Asia, Europe, Antarctica, North America and South America! I love this series! Also, in the manga the little girl goes to school and they don't buddyfight!"

"BLASPHEMY!"

"Baku, listen! A fantasy world where there are no magical creatures, battles against good and evil, or regular school assignments? What would that be like?"

"Gao, that is a world I don't want to live in."

**25) Torture**

It was absolute torture hearing all the stupidity Tetsuya spewed. It was no wonder Rouga found himself slapping the idiot upside the head daily.

**26) Sword**

"I hate my buddy!"

Tasuku became shocked at what he heard from a younger student.

As a member of the buddy police Tasuku was granted free roam inside the school's hallway. You never knew when an innocent kid would go mad with power and misuse their buddy vice-versa as well, so keeping close tabs on everyone was needed.

"Now, why do you feel this way?" Tasuku asked the boy.

"T-Tasuku! When did you get here!"

Tasuku simply smiled, but urged the boy to answer his question.

"Well, my buddy is a jerk." The boy sighed but continued. "He gave me the dumbest core gadget ever, a sword!"

"Swords were really cool when I was a kid. I would have loved a sword core gadget if I still had the choice," Tasuku stated.

"Puh-lease! Your core gadget are freaking rocket boots! Let me rephrase this my core gadget is a toy sword! Not a serious sword that can do damage but a measly toy sword!"

"I know it's not my place to say, but I knew of a villain who had a sillier core gadget than you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really..." Tasuku leaned into the boy's ear and whispered the villain's embarrassing end.

"A jockstrap core gadget! Are you for real!?"

"Yeah! And, another time a villain had a..."

**27) Rainbow**

Wow...

Drum stared mesmerized by the display in the sky. Did they have this illusion in his own world? He didn't know what to call something so perfect and serene. The arch of color was so vibrant but so far away. If there had been colorful arches back home, he certainly hadn't noticed them. He was always too occupied with trying to improve his skills and later search for a buddyfighter. Also, his father always kept him busy with new exploits to prove his power and leadership qualities, that he never had much time to himself. Secretly, coming to Gao's world was one of the best things that ever happened to him. In his earlier life he never realized how burdened and confused he was!- never a moment to sit and relax. In his new life on Earth he would definitely spend more time watching nature, and finding time to ask Gao what these colorful things were actually called!

**28) Want**

Magoroku Shido, president of Aibo Academy's middle school student council, always got what he wanted or so he thought. Maybe it was just the fact nothing was unobtainable to him. He wanted a successful reign as president, and to rule with an arm thumb among other things and he got it. He could have run the school all by himself with him being a capable ninth grader and all, but school rules stated the need for a vice president. Sofia Sakharov was the obvious choice. She was so mysterious and quiet it was hard to catch her angle or her allegiance. Still, he didn't need Sofia, but maybe he _wanted_ to figure her out. I mean he did say he always got what he wanted, right?

**29) Murder**

"I just can't believe it..."

"It's okay, Noburu! Cry if it makes you feel better," Gao in all black comforted him. He placed a gloved hand over Noburu's hunched figure.

"My.. my shirt! The image of a faded tiger is where the once vivacious one stayed, the shirt has become t-too small, and my nose is running so badly and..." Noburu hiccupped between pauses. His grief was too much for him to contain or properly form sentences.

Hana lifted her black veil to momentarily blow her nose. Funerals were always so sad, and she wondered why her brother and she were the only ones in attendance.

"What hurts me in the city of my soul, Gao," Noburu hiccupped again and had to be patted on the back several times to continue. "Is that my mother, first woman I ever loved, _murdered_ my shirt in the washer on purpose! She had enough audacity to say I'm too old for this shirt, and that I can't wear it everyday anymore! She did this to me- to my shirt... to us! I hate her!"

Noburu burst out in tears and tried to hide his face. He was frozen in his spot at the makeshift grave Hana had put together for his beloved shirt. _Yes_, Gao was his rival and he didn't usually acknowledge his sister, but knowing they cared enough to come touched his heart. If his tiger shirt were still with them, he was sure the royal-yellow shirt would have felt happy.

"Just let it out, Noburu!" Gao said, feeling concerned for his friend.

"Mur-Murder! Oh why... Mom, I thought you loved me!" Noburu cried.

Baku and Kuguru sweat-dropped as they looked at the scene before them.

"You know what, Baku?"

"What?"

"I'm so glad I didn't go to that funeral."

"Believe me you're not the only one."

**30) Snow**

The light, fluffy snow felt cool to Gao's touch, but itchy to Drum. Sometimes, simple things made Gao realized how different Drum and he were. Where he loved the cold, Drum recoiled at touch of it. In Buddyfighting Drum wanted to take everything upon himself, whereas Gao understood teamwork could help conqueror something greater. Yes, they had a shared love of gelatin sweets and loads of passion, but they were as vast as cool to warmth. However, they had a common ground much like hot fudge sundaes with cold ice cream and the before stated hot fudge.

* * *

I really like all of these (Gossipy Tasuku!), but the last one was so-so. Oh well, better ones to come :)

I've been busy working on a project, trying not to let myself feel dumb, and drinking berry smoothies; So, not too much going on! I hope I have a really good week next week. I'm SUPER EXCITED about a new Buddyfight tomorrow I think... or is it Saturdays?

Anyway, thanks for reading


	3. Themes 31-45

**31) Evil**

Jin Magatsu wasn't evil, he just generally had ulterior motives. To be honest, what person truly is evil, that isn't some supernatural demon? Of course with some exceptions, because Asmodai, _the demon lord_, had shown no promise in that area.

It didn't matter whether a cause was for good or something undeniably bad, as long as it profited him. Still, he knew right from wrong; a clean fight from a dirty fight; a faked victory from a real victory.

His demeanor was always so laid back, that not many things could interest him but Buddyfighting, money, and bribery. If something did manage to capture his attention, he set out his entire being to achieving said thing. Such an admirable trait. So...

If having a cunning mind, a hotheaded attitude, and a quick wit made someone evil then Jin Magatsu _was evil._

**32) Need**

Drum needed to be in Gao's next fight. It was detrimental to his health and his upbringing as a dragon to not be used at least once in a fight. He was Gao's buddy for crying out loud! At this rate, he was thinking of renting himself out to buddy-less kids.

**33) Scars**

"Hey Gao, why do you wear that athletic tape all the time? They look like band aids," Drum said, laying upside down on Gao's bed. He began to open a second pudding cup.

"Come on, Drum actually think for once. I do athletics so I wear athletic-"

"I know that! I'm just saying you wear it ALL the time, even when you sleep. It's almost like you don't want anyone to see your arms."

"Scars."

Gao's response sounded low and strained, which greatly confused Drum.

"What?"

"I have scars. I don't want people to see them. _Ever..._"

"Oh, how did you get them?" Drum asked, suddenly excited. Battle scars held great honor at his home planet. He hadn't seen Gao's sadden expression.

**_Silence._**

"B-b-b Because..."

A stutter? This was so unlike the usual confident Gao Mikado he knew.

"Sometimes, being a hero leaves scars... Sometimes, doing the right thing makes wounds... Sometimes, not being quick enough can let someone die...Sometimes, you try all you can and nothing works." Gao was surprised to feel tears on his face. Two identical streams of them rounded the curves of his cheeks and dripped down his chin. He realized why it had been so difficult to swallow now.

Gao hung his head and massaged his wrist all while sniffling snot away. He was sitting on his bed battling the urge to sob; The Mighty Sun Fighter felt defeated.

Drum uncharacteristically quiet sat up and turned only to see the back of his buddyfighter's head.

"That's true. The good thing is scars can heal, Gao..."

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Gao hiccuped and wiped his face of the wet residue. "I just wish they would heal faster."

"Here..."

A half-eaten pudding cup?

"Drum?"

"I know you're not feeling good now, and we don't have to uh... talk about it."

Gao nodded.

"Anyway, you know what that French lady said 'Let them eat cake' or pudding in this case!"

"Drum, Marie Antoinette never even said that! I don't know where people get that from-"

"SHUT UP! I'm trying to make you feel better!"

"Oh..."

A frown formed that quickly turned to a smile.

"Thanks, buddy."

"Anytime."

**34) Time**

For a ninja timing was everything, which is why Zanya Kisaragi had impeccable timing. He was sure even his birth was timed. It was no coincidence he was a year young enough to still be the greatest elementary school fighter.

And, if everything continued to go along with his perfect timing he would wipe the floor with the middle school teams and defeat Genma, raise up Akatuski as his apprentice, and win the ABC cup. Next year would be more of the same though with Genma erased.

Of course even if time didn't cooperate a Katana world user always had something up his sleeve-It was what made them so mysterious.

**35) Clockwork**

_Sign in_

_Sign out_

_Sign in_

_Sign out_

Just like clockwork

The Castle Store Manger loved his job, but some days it did get a little monotonous. So, when fresh blood came in through the door he made it his business to utterly destroy them in buddyfighting. Pulverizing little kids in a card game originally intended for them was the best way to pass the time.

He thought he would have been able to add Kiri to his broken children's spirit collection, but the shy boy had proven a worthy opponent. Although, that wasn't the case for later children...

"Hey, Mr. Store Manager I just bought a new Dragon World deck. Now what do I do?"

"The next thing we need to do kid is try out your new deck. Don't worry I promise_ I will go easy on you...__Not"_

"Huh?"

_"I said let's play... I fight for-"_

**36) Have You Ever...**

"Have you guys ever wondered what our lives would have been like if we had never started buddyfighting?"

"Wow, Kiri I don't think any of us have thought about that! I didn't know how deep you could be."

"Thanks," Kiri giggled. "It was just a random thought I had."

**37) Heaven**

If you had it your way what would be in Heaven?

_God, Buddyfighting, Mom's cooking, aiki-jujutsu, book of puns, and my friends._

_Deck building, lollipops, overalls, bandannas, and the color blue._

_Music, dancing, Angel-Asmodai, bananas, slang, the color yellow, and magic._

_Pudding, Pudding, Pudding, Pudding, Flan, Pudding, and Octopus balls. _

**38) Angels**

"Hold still, yo!"

"No way! This goes against everything I'm about!"

"Come on, Asmodai! It's just a pair of fake, angel wings! All the other buddies are wearing them for the play! Besides, the ones I made you gon' have you looking fly! _People are gonna be walking by like 'who is this handsome devil of a buddy.'"_

"Nah, Tetsuya you know better than me how much I like dressing up in cool costumes, but I draw the line at this. I'm a demon, a lord at that, and this is an _angel_ costume. Little dude, you don't see anything wrong with this picture?"

"Yeah, you're right there is something wrong! How am I going to pin this halo on your head with those huge devil horns of yours, yo!"

Asmodai sighed. This was going to be one interesting play.

**39) Sky**

Sometimes, Gao had too much ambition. He didn't see why there had to be any limitations on him.

"Gao, I'm sorry to say this but unless your buddy has a flying core gadget you're out of luck," Kuguru stated.

"Yeah, you might as well be the first buddyfighter in space, it's only one step crazier," said Baku, adding his two cents to the conversation.

"No way! If my big brother says he going to be the first buddyfighter who flies while fighting than he will!" His littler sister huffed. Her cheeks red from feeling frustrated at her brother's older friends.

"Oh, don't listen to them! Hana, forgive them for they cannot steal my shine!" He didn't care! He was more determined than ever to complete one of his dreams.

"The sky's the limit, Gao! I say that for a reason!" Baku reasoned.

"Yo, Gao don't listen to those guys! They are a bunch of haters," Tetsuya added.

"Why can't you guys believe in Gao! Are you calling him a liar!" Kiri's voice squeaked. For a moment everyone was quiet before they burst into an argument.

_"He can't do!_

_He can do it!_

_Gravity won't let him... _

_Who gives a care about gravity..._

_the laws of physics!_

_How do you call yourself his friend when you don't even believe in him?_

_I'm being a friend and bringing him back to Earth before he hurts himself!"_

Gao and Hana watched the group friends retort back and forth for what seemed like an eternity.

"Bro, look at how Tetsuya and Kiri are supporting you! Those are the guys you should listen to!"

Gao knelt and placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. It was his responsibility as a big brother to alert her about this learning experience.

"Here's the thing, Hana I'm glad Tetsuya and Kiri support me, but what really matters is that I support myself. My haters or supporters don't matter, what matters is what I believe. Now, others could help sway the way you believe if you're not fervent about your dream."

"Gao, you sound so preachy." Hana scrunched her nose up. She didn't get all the gist of what he was said, but she was sure it was motivational.

"I'm a big brother, I have to sound preachy" He laughed.

**40) Fading**

"Do you ever feel like you're fading away, El Quixote that you're just an insignificant spec of dust in someone else's life. I feel like I am meant be a cartoon in color yet I'm in black and white; I'm just a stick figure compared to a painting; A amateur compared to a real buddyfighter."

"I hate feeling so wishy-washy. I either just want to fade away forever or be a vibrant piece of living art. Where's my metaphorical paint brush, El Quixote? I want to create the life I wish for, but I don't even have the tool to do so. I feel like life dealt me a bad hand. What do you think?"

The older dragon knight rubbed the crease in his forehead and thought of his reply.

"I think you're going through an emo phase, my boy. Probably, an art one too..."El Quixtoe said, trying to lighten the mood. His young friend had felt so down lately. Maybe a little laughter could lighten his life.

Noburu managed a weak smile.

**41) Path**

"As buddyfighters there has always been two paths to take: The honorable one and the dishonorable one. Both paths have their benefits and you have to choose the one that most appeals to you." The professor said, finishing the lecture he was giving to the students.

Yeah but what's the path that has power Rouga thought, sitting in the audience.

**42) Mirror**

"Mirror, mirror on the wall whose the fairest of them all?"

"Certainly not you, Suzuhua!" The mirror cackled.

"Mary-Sue..." Suzuhua growled, summoning her buddy.

Mary-Sue on command began to glitter ominously and acidic rainbows began to sprout from her sides, daring to touch the mirror. Her rainbows powers were quite dangerous of course.

"Uh... A mere malfunction my lady! I meant certainly you are not asking if you're the fairest! You are the most beautiful girl in the world!"

"Very good! Butler, can you come here!"

"Yes, Lady Suzuhua?"

"I need this mirror reprogrammed."

"May I ask why?"

"It's quite obvious it's a blatant liar; I don't want something that can lie so easily. _Most beautiful woman in the world_ is such an arbitrary title. I am a looker but I'm no beauty... yet!" She giggled.

The mirror gave a screech of agony until its voice faded away after having it's batteries taken out. This caused more laughter from the girl.

At that moment, her butler felt unnerved though he did not know why. He carried the defective mirror out as quickly as possible.

**43) Imaginary**

"Who were you talking to, Drum?"

"Kirito."

"Kirito? I don't see anyone. Can this buddy turn invisible?"

"No, Gao this buddy doesn't exist. Keep up will you!?"

"Oh, so it's imaginary. I had one of those types of friends when I was five. Still, why do you need one? You're_ already_ my buddy."

"Hey, buddies _need buddies too_," Drum declared proudly, patting the air for his imaginary friend.

**44) Suicide **

_(This takes place during episode 13-14 if Gao and the gang had known about his disappearance and he hadn't returned for weeks. Basically, an AU...)_

It didn't make sense. Why would he just disappear like that, especially in the middle of a competition! Did the pressure get to him? Tasuku Ryuenji was known for his sensible demeanor, but had there secretly been a cry for help hidden behind the buddypolice's eyes? The more Gao thought about his rival's disappearance the more his stomach twisted. The Mighty Sun Fighter was suppose to save kids like him, he should have been there for Tasuku. Sometimes, even heroes needed help though Gao didn't know if that pertained to Tasuku or him now.

Baku and Kuguru just equated it to grief-But, why would Tasuku commit suicide?

When the principal announced it that the school assembly Gao couldn't believe it. Tasuku would not have done that without warnings signs, he just had to be missing.

There was more to this story and Gao wanted to get to the bottom of it.

**45) Wicked**

Megumi Mamakari was wicked at times. Jin was once livid because she had taken both shares of the bribe money from last year. Although he counted himself more wicked than her. For this year's ABC cup he was actually going to apply himself and fight a clean fight. If that wasn't wicked he didn't know what was. Playing the innocent, young fighter and then crushing the competition? Who would have ever seen it coming?

* * *

Hey everyone!

I did not feel like writing at all until today! These were the toughest themes to write for! Some were better than others in my opinion (**_Scars_** was my favorite, but I dislike the last one...). I was considering only writing ten, and just adding the other five to next one. Perhaps, I will do that next time.

_SN: Noburu is my favorite character so far! Can you believe the character the majority of us hated has become so loved?(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)_

_I went to the Buddyfight wiki and read Zanya was afraid of girls. I guess they are his kryptonite. Man, I was like, boy you went down in cool points. XD_


	4. Themes 46-60

**46) Prison**

Rouga had been in a prison for a while, albeit a mental one he still was serving his sentence. His cellmates had been _disgrace a_nd _self-doubt_, but pride and self-worth were determined to break him out. He hoped his escape would be one of the grandest prison breaks the world of buddyfighting would ever see. Once he freed himself, he was ready to raise hell.

**47) Best Friends**

_"But I thought we were fwiends?"_

_"I still wanna be your fwiend too! I wuv you!" The goggled-boy hugged his partner. "Now, use your ultra-super powers to utterly destroy the entire world out of the sake of our fwiendship!"_

_"Okay! Fwiend and wuv POOWWWEERR GO!"_

_"Yay! Gargantuan- Digi-Meda-Poke-Mon, you did it!"_

"Gao, what in the world are we watching now?" Drum asked. It was beginning to become a lazy afternoon on the couch spent watching animated marathons. Since, the ABC cup had finished they were taking a buddyfighting-break at Baku's order and watching TV was becoming a lazy pastime of theirs.

"Just another one of my favorite cartoons featuring a boy and his magical friend!"

"Didn't we just finish watching the one with the brown-cactus hair boy and his ugly, little dinosaur friend?"

"Drum, you're thinking of the first show we saw! The last one was about that robot and that _Icky_ kid!" Gao reminded him. "Besides, don't you just feel so inspired after watching an episode, like you can take on the world if you have your magical friend with you?"

Gao stood up on the couch and struck a heroic Mighty Sun Fighter pose. Flexing his small muscles, he cast a cheeky smile, "A fighter like me needs a partner who is willing to show how much they value friendship! Gargantuan-Digi-Meda-Poke did serious damage to the world for Pro Taga Nist jr.!"

"You know, Gao that was a fairly unrealistic way to prove a friendship. I mean saving the last octopus ball for someone is good enough for me... Anyway, I guess the fight scenes are cool though, but all the shows are always about the power of friendship. The power of friendship never really saved anyone."

"Drum, you haven't been here long enough to know _all_ about the wonders of friendship, but I can teach you the rest. Besides, you're my buddy!"

"Aww..." Drum touched with Gao's word scrambled for something to say. Back home he had some dealings with people, but never a friend like Gao. What could he say to an off-the-wall kid like him?

He fiddled with his claws out of awkwardness."Uh.. Am I suppose to cry now, because I rather just finish this dumb show we're watching instead."

"No problem with me!" Gao grabbed Drum's chibi hand, so he could come off the couch. He consciously hoped his socks hadn't left any dirt on the sofa.

"Gao, we... We are best friends too, right?"

"Nah, I think Jackknife and me are closer," Gao said breezily. Drum didn't see Gao's struggle to fight the urge to smile or the twitch at his jawline.

Drum snatched his hand away from Gao as if it had burned him. "WHAT! Jackknife isn't your buddy! I am!"

"Drum-"

"No! I don't care how many times I said I wasn't your buddy before you're too dumb to realize you're my only friend. I was just hurt you stole my pudding and all your other mom's cooking. I am selfish, immature, and rash but you love that about me! Remember! I hog the covers at night, make fun of your sister, and eat all the candy when you and Baku are busy deck-building!"

Drum hesitated to catch his breath for a moment. A nagging thought rose to his mind, how he always got worked up about the little things, which was something his father had acknowledged multiple times. Still, he needed this little tantrum to let Gao know who was the _only_ buddy in this house and that their friendship meant a lot to him too.

"Drum, listen for a second! I was just-"

"Who took me in when I was looking for a buddyfighter? Who reminds me to pay the light-bill on Kuguru's donut-lamps? Who actually understands me even though I'm a difficult person?-If you don't realize I am talking about you then you don't deserve to be _my friend_!" He spat. Drum wished he was in his regular form, because his short stature didn't amplify the menacing look he shot at Gao.

"Whoa. I was just kidding, Drum. Nice to know you feel that way though!" Gao said smiling, he raised his hands in a mock gesture of surrender. He wasn't put off by his buddy's outburst. Since, the armored dragon had begun living with them, Gao and the rest of his family had experienced many of his tantrums. It was safe to say Drum had a short fuse.

"Oh... Shut up!" He screeched more out of embarrassment then anger though Gao could see he was calming down. Gao wrapped an arm around Drum's shoulders and laughed, lightening the mood.

"Dude, I have a lot of friends, but you're my _only_ buddy. You don't have to save the world or take down any evil organization to mean a lot to me!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Drum finally gave a small smile.

"Forgiven?"

"Forgiven. But you had better not tell anyone I almost cried!"

"Bwa-ha! Drum are you serious? You almost cried over that?" Both of them were laughing now.

"Hey, you know me! I get emotional about everything," Drum nudged Gao playfully. They turned the TV back on, their conversation forgotten.

_"Super-Robot-Battle-Skirts go! Use **Lengthen Dress Hem** attack!"_

"Lame. We already saw that episode." They changed the channel to the local news station.

"I hope that puppy outbreak will resolve itself. Now, moving to a lighter note. This week the Aibo Academy had over 200 hopeful kids compete in the ABC cup. Only one won!-Our own Gao Mikado!"

"Hey! Look they're showing the highlights from our fight with Genma!" Drum exclaimed. "Oh, I hope they got my good side..."

"_GAO IKUTO MIKADO! Did I just see you put those dirty socks on the couch I just had clean?_" A vicious voice yelled. Mrs. Mikado was not happy.

With a nervous look Gao turned to Drum, "Remember when you said the power of friendship hadn't saved anyone? Well, I need some saving now!"

"Sorry, Gao maybe next time!" Drum condescendingly patted his head and walked off whistling about dinner.

Gao gulped. He hoped the power of sweet-talking would save him now.

**48) Schemes [**Noburu makes a friend**]**

Noburu was in deep concentration. It had only been two weeks since he had moved to his new school in the states. He was slowly making his presence known in the lunchroom, where he conducted daily buddyfight challenges. He was fortunate that buddyfighting was known, though nowhere near as popular as in Japan, in this new country. Every lunch period a few boys would be drawn to him and ask to battle. The fights so far weren't equal, as he was too advanced and needed a rival at his own skill. Still, he enjoyed having anyone, even newbies to play with.

"Um... Hey, Noburu? The teacher told me to come get you for lunch. No one is allowed to stay in the classroom after hours without the teacher here," squeaked a soft voice.

"Fine," Noburu said, barely turning his gaze from his buddyfighting deck to acknowledge the burgundy, curly-haired boy. Since, leaving his friends he had also taught himself the skill of deck-building.

Curiosity peaked in the teacher's messenger boy. "Hey, what are you playing?"

"T-C-G."

"Huh?" His stupefied glance made Noburu rolled his eyes. _Such uncultured swine. _

"Trading card game."

"Oh yeah, I play a TCG too- Cardfight! Vanguard. You play it?" The boy pulled up a chair next to Noburu and produced his own deck.

Noburu's eyes peeked at the stack of cards the boy jabbed at him. Nice pictures, assorted numbers, and a special glint when held at the right angle. Typical cards! Which was why they bored him. At least in buddyfighting the monsters were real and interactive.

"Not Cardfight! Vanguard but Future Card Buddy Fight! It's a brand new card game that... Nevermind, I'm sure you have seen the advertisements."

"Oh! I heard about that game. It's so easy any baby could play it." A look of disinterest now on the boy's face. He pulled his chair away from the classroom table and grabbed his things to leave. "Again, you had better get going or you will miss lunch."

"Wait! What did you mean by FCBF was so easy a baby could play it?"

"Just that! The game is so juvenile."

Noburu felt his blood boil and stood away from his chair to look the boy squarely in his face. How did a kid like him dressed head to toe in fictional monster merchandise call any game juvenile!? Noburu felt a scheme forming in his mind. If he thought he was too good for this game then Noburu would have to put him in his place.

"Hey, kid if buddyfighting is so easy why don't you take me on?"

"My name is Othello."

"Okay, _Othello_ what about my challenge?"

Othello rubbed his bushy eyebrows, his body language saying the conversation was tiresome for him. "They are serving tacos for lunch, Noburu. Seeing as though you wolfed down four of them yesterday, you don't want to miss out on more. Let's go!"

Noburu laughed loudly which echoed in the small classroom. "So, you're a coward or better yet a hypocrite. You talk a big game, but when it's time to play you're too _hungryyyyy._ You're right I need some tacos after dealing with a wimp like you," Noburu sneered, taunting his classmate.

Othello's curly tufts of hair were covering his eyes now; his expression was unreadable. He walked back to Noburu slamming four shiny badges and two red ribbons in the latter's hand. "Why do I need to play a stupid, baby game I have already conquered?" Gone was Othello's squeaky voice, it was replaced with a serious tone.

_Regional Buddyfighting Champion; #1 USA Buddyfighter, ages 11-15; Toughest Elementary School Fighter; #1 Offensive Buddyfighter; #1 Defensive Buddyfighter _

_Wow! _

Noburu's mouth formed a perfect o-shape, staring at the awards.

"I have more at home if you want to see them, but for now I need to eat lunch. And, I am done buddyfighting. There is no one on my same skill here." Othello opened the door waiting for Noburu to follow.

"Hey, wait up! Maybe we can have lunch together!"

"Fine."

"Just so you know I was the number buddyfighter in Japan," Noburu proudly claimed, only fibbing a little.

"Oh really?" The curiosity reappeared in Othello's eye and he gave a smirk. "Well, maybe we can do battle later. Now, can we please eat some tacos?"

"Yeah.

The two ended up sitting together at lunch arguing about buddyfight and vanguard. A rivalry was present in their eyes now, but they left lunch with no mention of battling again.

"Hey, Noburu if you want to come by my house, and _not buddyfight_ you can walk home with me," Othello offered.

"Yeah, yeah okay only if we don't talk about vanguard." Noburu smiled. So much for scheming, maybe he had made a friend instead.

**49) Trapped**

The walls were closing in, a numbness set in his fingers, and time ticked slower. He contemplated his last movements. Oh, what a way to go, he never thought death would beckon him so soon. And in such a tortuous method, to die in a playground full of girls.

Originally, a friend had invited him to a harmless game of hide-and-seek. Hide-and-seek was always great for stealth practice and genuine fun. He of course agreed to play and won the first two rounds. When a group of girls approached asking to play he had to will himself not to run. His friend happily told them they could play. Instead, Zanya dropped down to the ground, doing his best impression of dead roadkill. The girls had looked at him confusingly, but went to their personal hiding places.

He would have laid there in peace until he heard the crunch of small footsteps.

"Hey, bro why are you just lying there? Are you still playing with us or not? A new game has already started and Kuguru's gonna win if you don't get up and find her!"

"Akatsuki, you're my brother and I love you, but for now _let me die!_"

"Oh..." His younger brother, bless his heart, with eyes watering crouched down next to him. "Do you want me to get some silly string and make a crime scene? Oh! If you can postpone your death for a minutes I can go find my classmate, Hana! She made this kid named Noburu a great funeral for his old t-shirt. I was going to come but-"

"Listen!" Zanya lifted his face from the cold grass to hiss at his brother. "No funeral! Honorable ninjas die without recognition; Thus, the way of the ninja is to not be known."

"But I was going to get someone to play violin music for you to commemorate your life!" Akatsuki called toward the vast corners of the park. "Hey girls, come help my brother!"

Suddenly shadows left their shade on his body, and immediately Zanya knew he was encircled by _them__. _An almost unnoticeable shudder ran down his back, the girls voices were getting louder asking him if he was alright and could he still play.

Reluctantly, his eyes lifted to see the ring leader of the group, a young one wearing blue clothing with light cyan hair swept over one eye.

"Oh, Zanya have you finally stopped pretending to be dead. Do you want to play now?"

"You were pretending? Why Zanya? I thought you said you were dying! Bro, that's not funny!" Akatsuki whined. "We need a code word for when you really are dying or pretending! What should it be... Mongoose? Radish? Ooh, how about we use a word no one's ever heard of?

It was in that moment Zanya recognized the severity of the situation. He was _trapped_ between, he shuddered at the thought, girls and an inquisitive-annoying little brother. Oh, what a way to go!

**50) Fear**

He was afraid.

When they had called him in for further questioning of the buddy police he had felt his heart drop. Why? Why were they disciplining him, who had done everything in his ability to help people? The future force was an unexpected gift granted to him. Jack Knife Dragon- His truest friend could just as easily be taken away from him. To know any and everything he had could be taken so easily scared him. Sometimes, in the deep corners of his mind he wondered was he working for the right side. Thinking about darkness and evil usually made his stomach turn, but the prospect of evil didn't disgust him now. Maybe it was the hurt in heart that was tolerating evil decisions, that he wouldn't... _should not_ do.

Tasuku Ryuenjii wondered was it possible to be afraid of yourself.

**51) Crossover**

"So, you're a demon lord who is best-friends with a kid who wears bananas?"

"And, you are a good vanguard player who only plays with grade 3's?

"Yes, I'm also a life coach, wizard, and manager of Aichi Sendou."

"You know Morikawa you're one cool guy."

"You are a handsome devil yourself, Asmodai!" Morikawa complimented.

In the far distance, two great fighters in their own respective fields watched on.

"I swear it's almost like those two are the same person in a different world," Gao said, to the shy, blue-haired boy next to him.

Aichi could only smiled at the remark. Great minds think alike.

**52) Courage**

"No, you do it!"

"Why me?"

"It was your idea, now you ask!"

"Fine. Hey, Drum Bunker Dragon!

A sleepy Drum opened one eye.

"What kid?"

"Is it true you're dumb!?"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

It took great courage to provoke a sleeping dragon.

**53) Daybreak**

"I love waking up at daybreak! Don't you Gao?" A little sister joyously cheered. She was still clad in her pajamas.

"Hana, can't you just say dawn? It means the same thing." He yawned.

"But, big brother, I have to practice my synonyms! The teacher told me to use them in everyday conversation" Hana whined.

"How about you both shut up! I am trying to sleep!" An agitated Drum yelled, he muttered something else about dumb kids.

Hana frowned. "Well, Drum, I know another synonym for shut up and it goes like this-"

"Shhh, no no Hana! Let's not take it there!" Gao tried to mediate the upcoming fight between them. "Drum, if you're so sleepy go downstairs with grandmother."

"No way, she always hogs the covers!"

"So! At least, Gao and I could watch the sunrise in peace if you leave!"

"This is Gao and me's room, which makes it MY ROOM! Go look at the sunrise in your own room!"

"Nuh-uh! My big brother said I can go anywhere in the house I please! You just got here anyway!"

Drum growled. Hana scratched. The sunrise was almost forgotten until a beam of light filled Gao's room.

Hana and Drum were amazed. Sunrises were so beautiful, and they noticed the tension had vanished. Drum wrapped an arm around their (his) little sister. Gao must have been so proud of them for not continuing to fight. Unfortunately, Gao had fallen asleep too tired to care.

**54) Rain**

"I hate the rain."

The quiet pitter-patter of rain became louder and rumbled with thunder. Despite buddyfights being held indoors the weather had put everyone in a gloomy mood, and none had been called the entire rainy week.

Tetsuya was the only student remaining cheerful. The school was so dead! He guessed the students needed some motivation.

He stood up on the lunchroom table, much like those singing high-school kids he had seen do on TV. He looked down at his buddy for support. Asmodai looked like he was mouthing 'no' but Tetsuya knew better. Asmodai was obviously telling him to liven up the lunch crowd.

"Everyone. _TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!_" They greeted him with silence, which was okay. Asmodai had told him before, crowds were quiet when they liked your performance so much they can't respond. "Y'all wanna see my dope moves?"

A girl in the back shot him a death stare. A drop of sweat ran down Tetsuya's face, but he wouldn't allow the crowd to unnerve him. His friends should all be chilling like him!

"Asmodai, give me a beat! I am going to rap! _**Uh-Uh, They call me Tet to the Suya- Up in ya' sewer- Ninja turtles howya do'uh- Doing it big- Doing it wild- Doing it Buddyfight style! All y'all who mad, get glad! Happiness is no fad!**_"

Gao and Asmodai clapped for him. Two people had clapped for his freestyle, which meant the rest of audience was dazed in amazement! Momma Kurodake's words about politeness came back to his remembrance. She always said to have a thank you speech ready for any occasion.

He readied himself for his speech. He hadn't prepared anything not even the rap, so he hope winging the speech would be okay. "Yo! I would like to thank everyone for listening to my first verse. I have five more off the top of my head I would love to rap for you guys-"

"Shut up, banana boy!" They screamed then came the influx of random cafeteria trays thrown at his head. Asmodai had taken the brunt of the pain for him, but he still ended up covered in spaghetti.

"Drop your stones! Ow! ow!"

"Are you okay?" The demon Lord asked him. They were both hiding underneath the table, until the rowdy crowd died down or they ran out of food.

"Yeah, it was just a rough crowd. Tomorrow, the sun will be out so I'm going to try again." He smiled. One bad day wouldn't steal his joy, rain or no rain.

"You are a smart kid Suya'. You never give up. Just like the sun!"

**55) Heartbreak**

"This is it?"

"Noburu, it is for the best."

"NO! Shut up! The best thing for me is to be with you! You are my buddy, Quixote! I want you to know that I _need_ you!" Noburu yelled, his voice cracking at the end. Noburu said all he knew to keep El Quixote with him. He would let his pride take a blow if it meant his friend not abandoning him. "I have so much to learn and you can teach me!"

"If I remember right you did not even want me to be your buddy. Why is it you want to weep now?," the old dragon-knight replied. He was far more hurt than he was letting on, like his buddyfighter he had great pride as well. Still, his decision to break their buddyfighting contract was of his own desires. He loved Noburu, but it was time for the boy to venture out on his own. El Quixote knew deep down if the boy kept depending on him he would never grow as fighter. They had to go their separate ways. He consoled himself with the fact Noburu had other buddies to comfort him.

"I love you. Okay, you leaving is tearing me apart. Please." Noburu voice grew soft. "Please, El Quixote stay my buddy. You don't have to battle anymore, but I need you as my friend."

"Good bye, Noburu Kodo. You will be a great warrior one day." He turned his back and promptly headed toward the sun. He didn't have a set place to go. He would wonder like he did before meeting him. He hoped he would find another sarcastic, sweet child to be his buddyfighter, that he could watch grow up.

"I hate you." Noburu didn't mean those words and El Quixote understood that. Which is the reason he didn't turn around.

El Quixote didn't see him crumble or the tears. He didn't see the little boy's heart-break.

**56) Play**

"What do you want play?" The little girl asked her guests at her birthday party.

Suddenly, a loud crack was heard. Was someone breaking in?

"BUDDDDDDYYY FIGHTTTT!" Paruko Nanna yelled, jumping through the window. She gave no explanation about how she got in, why the broken glass hadn't injure her, or why she said the same catchphrase over and over. Instead, she plopped down at the sofa , and grabbed a slice of birthday cake before reporting the events of the game.

**57) Hot**

"Hey, guys? When I was walking through the hall I heard some girls giggling at me." Gao continued. "To make a long story short, there is a wall in the girl's bathroom where they rate a person's hotness! Apparently, they featured me on it!"

"Oh yeah, I heard about that wall. Kuguru told me about it." Baku said. None of it really mattered to him though he did wonder if made that list. As if answering his question Gao mention his name was there too.

"The girls said they think your voice is hot, Baku!" Gao did nit know what to think of the wall or that fact girls at school thought he was cute. At the moment, he only saw them as friends, but it still flattered him. Baku was flattered as well, because he started talking louder at any chance after that was revealed to him, Gao noticed.

"I think anyone with money is hot." Jin Magatsu said. He was one of the many boys invited to Baku's sleepover.

"Unfortunately, I am broke!" They all said, laughed afterward excluding Jin.

"Well, then you're all woefully ugly," Jin commented, straight-faced.

"I think teeth are hot!" Kiri said, to no one in particular.

"Kiri?"

"What? People say smiles are attractive all the time! Don't you need teeth to smile?"

"Uh... Why don't we change the subject now. Anyway, buddyfighting-"

**58) Cancer**

"Man, the Mighty Sun Fighter was so powerful he had the power to cure everything!" Genma exclaimed. "He even defeated the common cold in issue #15!"

"Except cancer..." Gao said, a sad smile followed the statement. "Yota had wanted it to be realistic that way."

Genma nodded. The pain of remembering Yota's death revisited him. A solemn silence settled in the room, before Gao spoke up again.

"Remember in issue #10, the one where Yota's pen kept blotting, when the Mighty Sun Fighter discovered the secret evil organization that was under the school?"

"Oh yeah, I loved that one too! My favorite comic was when The Mighty Sun Fighter searched for a partner!"

They both smiled, marveling at the creation Gao's brother had created. Yota had mentioned to Gao before his untimely departure, that in the next issue The Mighty Sun Fighter's sidekick would be revealed- His little brother, The Striking Star! Of course the little brother was mastered after Gao's image.

They flipped through the pages of old Mighty Sun Fighter comics, watching old hospital health reports fall out. Yota had often used the health reports as bookmarks or omakes.

"Genma, the Seifukai have been looking for you!" Totsuo exclaimed, he was the only seifukai member who knew of Genma and Gao's private meetings.

Genma sighed. He enjoyed the weekly meeting Gao and he had to reminiscence over past memories. Before their final battle he blocked out all memories of Yota, even the good ones. After losing to Gao and finally remembering Yota, he became more positive. He was thankful for that. For Yota... For Gao...

"Good bye, Gao. Thanks for the meeting."

"No problem! You don't have to say good-bye we will see other again! So, until next time!"

"Until next time."

**59) River**

"Once upon a time, Gao and I went to a river then we went home and ate ramen. The End!"

"That's the worst bedtime story ever, Drum! I wish Gao were back home from Baku's sleepover!" Hana complained.

"Tsk, everyone's a critic."

**60) Forever**

In a group hug of all his friends and rivals Gao had never felt so loved. It was times like this, that he never wanted to change. He could be with the people he loved forever.

"Buddyfighting and friends forever!" Gao cheered.

That was a sentiment they all agreed on.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! This is the longest chapter so far! I wrote Tetsuya's rap myself could you tell? XD haha_

_My favorite of these mini one-shots are: 47, 48, and 55. I love angst-filled Noburu. :p_

_I am going to watch episode 22 now! :D_


	5. Themes 61-75

**61) Mercy**

Gao saw the lust for power in the boy's fragile, violet eyes. His dear friend consumed by the energy of the darkcore. He should have ruined him, and disciplined him for ever succumbing to the power. Destroyed thoughts of any future in buddyfighting for Kiri, but he could not do it. Instead, he gave his dear friend mercy, which was something everyone needed.

**62) High School**

"What do you think high school will be like?" asked Baku, his hand under his chin while he stared emotionless at his riceballs.

Since, he was the oldest of the group, he would enter highschool a year early. In a year, he would be separated from all his friends. They would drift apart. His deck-building skills would get rusty from not having friends to build them for. _He would go bald!_

"I am not sure. I think most things will stay the same, but we will encounter new things and people," Kuguru's soothing voice said. She nibbled on the corner of her sandwich. "Still, don't worry about it, Baku. If we are in different classes, we can still see each other outside of school! Look at us now we are having a picnic after school hours!"

"True. Also, don't expect things to stay the same, but don't expect nothing to change either. Whether you know it or not you're changing as a person too. It's up to you to make sure that change is a positive one," Jin Magatsu explained, walking up to join their picnic. He claimed to have only came for the food, but Kuguru had a sneaking suspicion he wanted an excuse to hang out with them.

A loud noise stole all of their attention from the conversation and lunch.

Baku and Kuguru looked toward the sound of the crash. There in the middle of the park laid Tetsuya, who had slipped and fell into the pile of basketballs, Asmodai brought to play the game with. "..._That was awesome, A-dog! Set the balls up again! It's like jumping in leaves!_"

"Just know this, even in high school some idiots never change." Jin deadpanned. Baku laughed at the scene, Jin's perfect snarkiness, and his own earlier worry. It was all so funny to him. Things may change in the future, but he knew high school would be fine.

**63) Disgust**

They were friends, right? So, the aftertaste of disgust in his mouth shouldn't have been there. Rouga honestly didn't know how he put up with him. _'That's what friends do for each other, buddy'_ had always been Kyoya's light response, that seem to darken with new meaning as they grew older. The friendship they once had mutilated into a disfigured nothingness. It filled his mouth with disgust when he found himself, _Rouga Aragami_, wishing for the innocence of their past. _How pathetic..._

**64) Blood**

"You did great, Drum! The buddyfight was epic!" Gao exclaimed weakly. He wore white bandages wrapped around his head. One of his eyes squeezed shut, and two streams of blood dribbled from a corner of his mouth. He looked beat up.

"I know!" Drum wheezed. "If we look like trash just imagine what the other guys looks like!" He, who looked equally bad, wheezed a laugh. When Drum reached to scratch his neck, he felt a sticky substance on one of his claws.

"Hey, Gao what's this red, wet stuff coming from my cuts?"

" It's blood, man!"

"Oh...Well, I've got a lot of it!" Drum laughed, slightly wincing from flexing a muscle now and then. Soon, Gao joined in as well.

They were such an odd pair. Reminiscing of their great battle and laughing, from twin hospital beds.

**65) Race**

"Let's have a race, guys!" Gao told the buddies.

"Aw yeah! Gao-wow, can Drum and I be on a team?" Axia asked, his blue claws folded together in a begging gesture. He ignored the older buddy's glare.

"Sure thing! Everyone, partner up! On your mark, get set, GO!"

"..."

"Drummie? Drumkins?" Axia whined.

"UGH! Don't call me that and what do you want!?"

"I thought we were racing? Why are we in the kitchen when the other buddies are on the field? At this rate, Asmodai and Bladewing Phoenix will win!"

"Forget _their_ race. The only race I care about is the one to the fridge." Drum replied, with both cheeks full with mini doughnuts.

**66) Game**

"Uh, Kazane I don't think this is how you play the game!" Gao voiced, his knees deep in the sand and cat ears on his head.

"Such insolence! Let sweet Kazane finish explaining!"

"Yo, calm down, Blade!" Kazane beseeched. Her buddy could become so furious when it came to protecting her. "If I remember right when you play freeze tag someone has to be the baby, the mama, and the cat!" She poked her cheek for a moment, deep in thought. "But, we have too many players..."

"Hey, Zanya! You're really good at tag! Remind me how do you play!" She called to the ninja.

Zanya flinched wildly, almost knocking out his poor brother with flailing fists. He had come for an innocent game, he hadn't known a girl, who obviously didn't know the rules, would be running it. He had bad experiences with girls and playground games lately.

"Watch it, bro! You almost hit me!"

"Sa-sorry! Kazane's right! Just play the game however she wants! Don't look at me!" Zanya yelled, the hairs on his body sticking up.

Kazane blinked. _What a weird kid..._

"Anyway, guys the ice cream parlor's giving away free ice cream and cookies today only!" Akatsuki cheered.

"Oh-oh, game over! Let's go get ice cream!" Kazane cheered! The sole of her sneakers squeaking as she tried to outrun her friends, their game forgotten.

**67) Hopeless**

The darkcore held an unimaginable power. It was an unfair, ungodly advantage in the game of buddyfghting, that only the hopeless would let consume them. The vile core preyed on anyone who didn't believe in their own abilities as a fighter, did not rely in friends and family, and did not feel any shame in giving into the evil force.

**68) Legend**

"Oh, daddy I shall become a legend! Years to come, the good name Shido Magoroku will be in the buddyfighting record books! Those who oppose me will be thrashed to bits too!"

"Hush, Shido. Stay still while I finish sewing the tear in your cape."

"Yes, daddy."

**69) Sex**

"What's sex?"

"..."

"I have no idea."

**70) War**

The war was finally over. However, its residue showed at every corner. Dead bodies piled up on the battle field, wounded knights tried to help their allies, and blood painted the armor of their fallen enemies. The ominous, grey sky slowly began to color. Another signal that their lives could recommence.

El Quixote shook his head. His own armor felt heavier on his body than usual. The toll of war weighed on him and his heart seemed desensitized to the deaths.

"There has to be more in life for a buddy than this."

**71) Illness**

"Aw-a_CHOO_!" Kazane rubbed her red nose. It had been a whopping three days, where she was sick in bed. Her days were too boring without buddyfighting as the Wind. Thankfully, she had an awesome buddy to keep her company.

"_As the door creaked loudly, the __woman_\- Oh, what a fool she is- _opened the door to face the man-eating monster!'_ Oh my, my I don't see how you like these horror stories. The protagonists in them are so woefully stupid." Bladewing Phoenix said, as he flapped his wings to turn the next page.

"That's what make it so fun to read!" Kazane giggled before going into a coughing fit.

**72) Freedom**

She danced her fingers along the metallic ring of her core gadget, the flying spaceship. Sometimes, she didn't like being confined by the small space and wanted to be free. Other times, when she tasted the dirty floor from unbalance from not using her legs, she said_ 'forget it_!'

**73) Therapy**

"So, you had woken up from a card-induced coma and the first you did was challenge Gao Mikado again?" The therapist asked. He bit the bottom of his pen before writing down vital points.

"I...I can't help it. I am such a glutton for punishment. I think it stems from my mother never giving me attention unless I was failing in buddyfight studies... or math. Most of my problems began with math..."

**74) Affair**

"How could you, Gao!" Drum screamed. Nothing could have readied his eyes for the monstrosity he saw.

"I am sa-sorry, Drum! I was just playing around and then things got serious! I never meant to do it!" Gao cried. He covered his eyes in shame.

"Don't even talk to me until you put those vile _Vanguard_ cards down," Drum spat, his vehemence made plain. "How dare you cheat on buddyfighting with a lesser game!"

**75) Circle**

All the children of Aibo Daycare sat on the colorful rug. Their teacher beamed at the cute faces of her students.

"Now, kids we are all going to go around in a circle and tell what we want to be when we grow up! Let's start!"

_"I want be a professional buddyfighter!"_

_"No, I want to be a professional buddyfighter!"_

_"I wanna be a chef or an architect!"_

"What about you, little Terumi," her teacher asked.

The red-haired girl pushed her too-big glasses up her face and spoke clearly, "_When I grow up I want to be dangerous..._"

* * *

Done! I finally made a new chapter! I _just_ saw episode 40 today! Davide's VA is awesome! His voice is the perfect mixture of calm and unsettling. :D

I'm still working on this series, but I just got stumped on 90% of the themes. For example, one of the themes was 'sex' and I have no idea how to relate that to a bunch of eleven year old saints. I am basically a saint myself! XD Not to mention, I'm backed up on all the new characters added. I don't want to write a theme with any of them too OOC. I'm honestly so terrible! I legit watch every episode of FCBF and think 'I should update' and just choose not to! :p

**Bye! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
